Love of spirits
by fanfictionbond
Summary: It's Jacks birthday and as Jack is now a Guardian they decide to celebrate. But the night ends in tears for one particular sister changes his heart.


Love of spirits

It's Jacks birthday and as Jack is now a Guardian they decide to celebrate. But the night ends in tears for one particular sister changes his heart.

Chapter one

Pippa

Jack died, then me. I'd been dead long after Jack had drowned. It gave me nightmares, every night. He'd died saving my life and I'd never seen him again. Never could. Apparently, people played songs on how he would visit, bringing fun and snow to many. But, that was several years after my death, so I wasn't able to locate him. I'd of thought he'd come searching for me. But... He'd never come. So, I'd hide in the abyss, creating silence. Until.. Now. His 350th birthday, otherwise known as his 18th. Sounds strange? He's immortal get over it.

The Guardians had brought a prayer upon me, a longing distant prayer. I'd be able to see my brother, all over again, see him before my ghostly apparition turned into oblivion. Bunny, Guardian of hope, had come in search of me. "Good day, mate." I would mimic his accent, laughing till I snorted. Although, I hated his warren, his tunnels, I loved the way he was gentle towards me, how he seemed to care.

Now, North, Guardian of wonder was marvellous, as was his workshop, I loved how he fed me cookies and how he knew my favourite flavour. He greeted me with love and compassion, see? I could see right through the Guardians souls, I knew their true personalities.

Tooth, Guardian of memories, was an intelligent old bird. Compassionate and

loving. I almost cried as she reminded me of my mother. Who I'd left in the darkness, to learn from my fatal mistakes. I'd died, swimming in the lake my brother had died in. It was reckless but.. I'd so wanted to feel his presence. Feel as if he'd been right there, holding me. Stupid, eh.

Oh, and Sandy, was magnificent, he would greet me with a silent, sandy wave. I smiled and waved back. 'So... Your the young winter spirits brother then.' I couldn't really understand but I store at the picture of Jack and circled Sandy's head, studying the image of my big brother. I'd not seen him in years, in 332 years to be exact.

Family's shouldn't be kept from each other, especially young brothers and sisters. I'd felt it my fault when he'd died. As, he'd died saving my life, my soul and lost his in return.

Chapter two

Jack

I yarn clambering out off my icy bed, grasping my staff, like a babies blanket. I feel lazy, as I'd slept in extra late. I'd forgotten to set my alarm, truth is... It's also my birthday. I'd expect there to be cake, maybe some balloons, some dancing... To new hits. Nothing too extreme, as were all Guardians, protecting the children. Hopefully, Pippa is protected down there on Earth. Even, if she's.. Distraught. Opening the door I look back. "Happy birthday Jack." It's my first ever birthday with the Guardians and I cannot wait.. It's gonna be a laugh. Even if they've not planned ought, I'm just honourable to be in their presence every day and to not be.. Well a empty, emotionless ghost. At least in the time of loneliness I felt and could see and have fun. Many others ain't that lucky.

Chapter three

Bunny

The ankle biters coming. I can sense it. Pippa's gonna be so pleased to see Jack after so long, as is she. She'd been covered in freezing material, to be honest I cannot imagine why the Gods did not turn her to a winter spirit, also. Anyway, perhaps it's not always everyone's desire. We'd decided to change her into a black birthday dress with tights, she'd done her own hair as Tooth was over excited already and me and North don't know the first thing about makeup and hair. She'd look beautiful.. Ready for the ceremony, otherwise said to be Jacks birthday. It'll be safe in the veil... As she implied an abyss.. I'd never agree, see? I'd been floating there and if we'd not been chosen as Guardians to protect the ankle biters below, I'd still be there... Resting. At peace.

Chapter four

Pippa

I'm ready... Ready to see him as he rushes up close to me. "JACK!" I yelled cuddling him close, tears of joy and happiness crawling down my pale, ghostly complexion. "OMG PIPPA! He yelled aloud, his cold body, freezing me as I sneezed, he looked disheartened, but cuddled me anyway. I need him.. He needs me. It makes sense. But.. It's too late for me to apologise. For, his death. My fault... My terrible mistake. It's great to hold him, to feel his soft presence next to me.. I only wished there was something I could do to make him happy. "Happy birthday Jack." I whisper, handing an envelope and box, I smile and plant a soft kiss on his cheek. He smiles warmly, but doesn't blush, perhaps it's cause he's a winter spirit. Er... It's true for all brothers or be embarrassed by their little sister, then?

Chapter five

Jack

Loved.. I feel loved, happy and warm. Even though I may be a cold blooded human, who creates cold weather. Oh, I feels good to touch my sister, have her close after so long. Tears threaten to leave my eyes and so.. They do. I smile warmly as she passes me the envelope and cutely decorated box. Aww, she'd needed not to go through all this trouble. I'd open my envelope whilst she'd be dancing.. But, I notice something wrong with my fellow Guardians. So, I decided to confront them on the matters. They gave me concerned looks and I shrugged. "What's up?" I asked, confused, cuddling them. "Oh... That's... For erm... Helping me find my sister again." Then I kissed their cheeks and smiled. "That's for everything else." I imply giggling. I'm so lucky to have found her again... My sister.. My family.

Chapter six

North

Poor Jack. We have to inform the teen, that his sister has to step into the veil... On his birthday! I gulp and lead him into my workshop. "Take a seat." I order, and so he does. He smiles warmly, making me guilty. "Jack.. You know your sister?" He nods, smiling, his smile makes me warm inside no matter what happens. I smile back. Making me feel so sorry for the spirit. "I'm... She has to go." Almost automatically my smile fades as does his, tears fall down his cheeks and I feel terrible. I almost cry, but put a loving hand on his shoulder. He cries harder and hangs his head in dismay. I smile glumly. "It'll... It'll be the best for her.. The gods shall care for her within the veil." He lifts his head up, eyes watery. "Sure." He mumbled, I nod and so he rushes off, ready to enjoy the rest of the day. That's what I like to see.. Happiness, unfortunately it won't last long.

Chapter seven

Pippa

We played tag. I chased Jack round and round, till I couldn't run no more. I loved how he chased me and it felt so good to run with him again... Instead of being lonely and cold. Puffing, he picks me up and cradles me, as if a tiny baby. I laugh and eventually fall asleep within his former presence... I don't mind if he's cold blooded and can't control heat. I'm glad to have him here. Next to me, holding me. Because... Well, I love him. As do all sisters with older brothers. At least, they should. Shouldn't they?

Jack

Holding her, I smile. I love her, nothing can change that. But, my heart still moans. I want her with me... Every hour... Of everyday. But. But, it can't always be that way. Can it? Unfortunately not...

'It'll... It'll be the best for her.. The gods shall care for her within the veil.' North repeats, constantly within my mind. My heads spinning and so I carry her up to the roof and sit, watching the stars fade away... Today went fast, except... I enjoyed it. I hear loud footsteps upon the roof, so turning I see bunny plodding over, I smile and place her in his arms as she sleeps soundly. "Aww. Look at her. All tuckered out, poor ankle biter." He whispers staring back at me, whom is staring up at Manny. I'd hoped he'd talk to me.. Give me a clue. Truth... I'd already realised why she'd come.. Why'd she'd got to go and why'd she can't stay, forever. She lives within the veil... Her home. She'll make friends there... Friends that'll nourish her, love her... Cradle her. All things I'd used to do.. Yet it ain't my job no more.

Chapter eight

Tooth

Today's been wonderful, a real treat. The times coming, I can feel it as we stare up at the fading stars. All was silent, except from the whistle of trees, and the patter of snow. All sensing Jack, our winter spirits unsettled. Of course... Poor sweet tooth, yet, it's got to be completed. Pippa belongs within the veil between worlds.. The after life.

"I... I want to go too." Jack implies sharply breaking the silence. We all glance in his direction, tears are appearing on his face, icy white clusters sticking to his frozen cheeks. I gasp, my face expressionless... How can we... How can he... WHY WOULD HE WANT TO GO?! I realise she's his sister. But, we care about him, too. I care about him, too. He reminds me of my lost child. I'd lost... Her once I'd died.. Now, I've got Jack, it makes it all better. HE CANT GO! Flying next to him, I begin to cry. I don't want him to leave me, so, I sternly tell. Bunny stares down at his feet and back at Frost.

"My feet are freezing, mate." He laughs in his high sloughed accent, recognisable when he's curios, or scared. Jack laughs... "I'm only kidding Kangaroo. It's just.." He sighed breaking the harsh words apart, I tell he's struggling, but I'd rather not.

"They grow up so fast don't they?" I giggle... But, nod knowingly.

1 hour later

Neutral

The light shone brightly, almost blinding Jack. Though, he was able to make out the faint wave of his sisters hand. "PIPPA!" He screamed aloud, she waved yet again. The light slowly faded and Jack fell to his knees. That was the last ever time... The last ever time he was able to see her. She'd never... NEVER appear again. Not ever! The pooka cradled the spirit in his arms. Yet, he was happy... Happy that she was finally at peace. 'At peace. At peace. At peace.' His mind repeated, over and over. He'd have to concentrate on the fact... The fact... The fact, that their love... Their family wasn't going to continue... She'd always be in his heart. That was that.


End file.
